Haruka Sakumi
is a main character in Naruto: Kageki. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Kagegakure, an extremely talented user of ninja tools, and a member of Team Hiashi. Background During her early years in the Academy, Haruka was very popular girl with many friends. At some point, she met and befriended Natsumi Uchiha, an Uchiha survivor who had been taken in by Kagegakure. She first met Natsumi when the latter was being taunted by several academy students, and she told them to leave Natsumi alone. The two soon became best friends. Not long after, Haruka began to develop a crush on Kenji, but was dismayed to learn that he was infatuated with Natsumi. Natsumi, however, was attracted to Daisuke. Haruka came to resent Natsumi due to the fact that Kenji liked her, and she ended their friendship. This was the start of bitter relations between herself and Natsumi. Personality Haruka is usually a kind, cheerful, and sensible person. She speaks respectfully to her elders as well as people who are in positions of authority, often using the suffix "''-san''" for people who are not her close friends. She can have a fiery temper on certain occasions, much to the dismay of those around her, due to her monstrous strength. Haruka also has a strong desire to protect others, especially those who can't stand up for themselves. This was seen when she first met Natsumi, and told the kids who were teasing her to knock it off. Likewise, she makes friends very easily. Haruka is also very perceptive when it comes to others' feelings, first seen when she noticed Natsumi was feeling unhappy despite the latter's attempts to hide it. Appearance Haruka is a beautiful girl who has long brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She was one of the most popular girls in her days at the academy due to her pretty appearance, especially with boys. At that time, she wore a blue dress with white frills along the top, a white choker, dark green shorts, and blue sandals. In Part I, her clothing consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt, white elbow protectors, and tight black shorts. She wore her forehead protector like a choker, in a fashion similar to Temari and Hinata Hyūga. In Part II, Haruka has changed her outfit entirely. She now wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt with red portions around the chest, which is open to reveal her large cleavage, over a brown vest, as well as tight black shorts. Haruka wears a short white skirt with orange designs over the shorts. She also wears black gloves, black boots, and red nail polish on her fingernails. When not on a mission, Haruka often takes off the shirt and wears only the vest, skirt, and shorts, revealing a slender, yet curvaceous, and sexy figure. Despite having a chest of average size in Part I, by Part II, she has a large bust, which Kenji, her team-mate, constantly pokes fun at. She also removes her gloves on casual days. Haruka's most distinguishing trait is her hair. At the start of the series, Haruka's hair was quite long, reaching down to her waist, and it was pointed out by several characters to be soft and shiny. As the series progressed, it grew steadily longer. By the start of Part II, Haruka's hair has lengthened considerably, to the point where it reaches down to just beneath her backside. Haruka now wears it in a loose ponytail fashion. Abilities Weapons Specialist Haruka has been noted to be one of the most skilled users of ninja tools in the shinobi world. Even in the Academy, her skill with kunai and shuriken was such that she never missed a single target. She always had perfect scores in every one of the shurikenjutsu tests. She usually carries several scrolls with various ninja tools sealed in them, mainly kunai and shuriken, using the Manipulating Attack Blades to fire hundreds of kunai at her opponents. According to Hiashi Nakamura, Haruka can hit 100/100 targets. Taijutsu Haruka possesses an incredible amount of raw strength, often being compared in this regard to the legendary ninja Tsunade. With this strength, she can perform feats such as creating a gigantic crater with a single punch or uprooting a small tree with one hand. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage resulting from intense blunt force trauma, ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Her strength is such that she was able to break through Natsumi Uchiha's Susanoo with a single hit. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Haruka specializes in Wind Release techniques, often using them in conjuction with her ninja tools. With the Wind Release, she is capable of creating intense whirlwinds that leave very deep slashes on the enemy. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Land of Silver Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Invasion of Kage Arc Daisuke's Defection Arc Part II Gatsui Rescue Arc Daisuke and Ren Arc Hisao and Yū Arc Daisuke Pursuit Arc Invasion of Mageta Arc Shinobi World War Arc Datenshi War Arc Trivia *Haruka (遥) means "distance". *Sakumi (朔美) can be translated as "beauty of the new moon". *According to the Naruto: Kageki databooks: **Haruka's hobbies are target practice and shopping. **Haruka wishes for a rematch with Natsumi **Haruka has completed 95 missions in total: 20 D-rank, 53 C-Rank, 15 B-rank, 7 A-Rank and 0 S-rank *Haruka is a tribute to my late girlfriend, Haruka Sasaki (佐々木遥, Sasaki Haruka). Category:Naruto: Kageki